


Jemaine Clement-x-Reader: A Kiss is not a Contract, but it could mean something else

by Fanfictionlover0724



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionlover0724/pseuds/Fanfictionlover0724
Summary: You're a tourist in New Zealand, wandering the streets late one night you wake up the next day in a strangers house and bed...and that stranger just happens to be Jemaine Clement. (from Flight of the Conchords, Rio & Rio 2, and Moana) (and just an fyi...yes I am kinda combining New York from FotC and New Zealand just for the sake of the story if any readers wanted to know)





	1. Tourist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Mad_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mad_Hatter/gifts).



> Hope you like this story, I always have the oddest ideas even for the weakest fandoms and characters...and actors aren't any easier to write for.

"I'm going home, ok Bret?" Jemaine said as he slightly swayed side to side.

  
"Sure, go ahead." He walked away with a girl on his arm, not even looking at his friend.

  
He walked out of the building nearly tripping down the 3 stairs as the music pounded into his head through the door, he found his and Bret's car and had a difficult time getting the keys in the ignition. As the engine roared to life he carefully pulled out of the parallel parking spot watching his surroundings. His head still not as clear as it should be, he managed to get down the roads pretty easily and slowly until the unavoidable happened.

A black mass stumbled out from an alley, it's a good thing he was going extremely slow or the person would've been hit harder than his foot went on the brake pedal. He scrambled out of the car mumbling 'shit' under his breath repeatedly hoping they were ok.

Looking down he noticed the figure was still breathing, no blood, and no signs of massive injury, but another thing caught his attention...the figure he collided with was a girl. She had (h/l) (h/c), (pale/dark) (s/c), and no form of ID on her when he calmly looked in her pockets on her (f/c) jacket.

"Damn, I should take her to the hospital." He sighed, "But then they'll know it was my fault, and she's not that badly injured." His conscience was fighting between these options.

"I guess I could bring her back to Bret and I's apartment and keep an eye on her until I can fix myself first." He finally decided, as he carefully picked her up and loaded her into the back seat of the car.

  
'Ok Jemaine, just take it easy you're almost home.' He thought to himself as he took easy back roads and alleys.

Finally reaching the aforementioned apartment, he picked her up again from the back seat and calmly carried her as he struggled up the stairs with the house key, once inside he sat her on the couch to close the door. Picking her up once more, he carries her up the hall and into his and Brett's room, not a very big room just enough that 2 twin beds could fit in there with decent walking space.

Laying her down on his own bed until he had Bret's ready and then transferring her over and pulling the blanket back up over her arms, he walked into the bathroom and got a damp washcloth to wipe her face of the minor scratches she had from hitting the asphalt. Deciding to go and watch TV he also took 2 Tylenol to cure his headache with a bottle of water and with that he dozed off on the couch.


	2. Waking up

"Jemaine? you home?" Bret yelled into the quiet apartment. Walking down the narrow hallway to his and Jemaine's room, he peeks in to see a girl on his bed. 

"In the kitchen Bret." He yells mumbled from past the living room.

"Oh." He walked back down the hall and to the kitchen, "Who's that girl in our room...and my bed no less?" Bret asked as he sat across from Jemaine at the little table.

"I made a stupid mistake driving back from that party Bret." He groaned as he sipped some coffee from a mug, holding his head (which still hurt from the hangover)

"What did you do?" Bret sat down across from Jemaine. Jemaine explained what happened and sadness coated his face.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?!" Bret exclaimed as Jemaine sipped his coffee, his head still throbbing.

"She didn't seem to be majorly injured, maybe just a slight concussion." 

"Slight? She's still asleep in MY bed Jemaine! How long has it been since you brought her here?" Bret flared up once more.

"Ow!" Jemaine rubbed his temple. "Could you please stop shouting so much...I don't remember exactly what time I got back here after I left the party, everything was blurry." 

Bret groaned as he put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on the table. Jemaine blinked hard trying to soften his headache.

\------------------------Reader's POV-------------------------

You whimpered quietly, your eyes fluttered as they struggled to open, and your head was hurting. 

"W-where am I?" You carefully sat up and looked around as your eyes finally opened on a small room, an empty bed next to you and the one you were in, a door leading to a small bathroom with a stall shower, and the door to the hallway. Slowly rising to your feet, you walked down the hall towards the living room, then seeing a light from the kitchen you hear two men talking. Jemaine's eyes met yours as you stood shocked in the doorway.

"You're awake?" Jemaine stood slowly sliding the chair back in the process.

"Who are you and where am I?" Your eyebrows shifted to a confused look as your hand gripped the doorway defensively.

"My name is Jemaine, this is my roommate Bret." He gestured to Bret as he looked up from his hands. "I made a mistake last night and you weren't badly injured..." You cut him off.

"Injured?! What happened to me?!" Your eyes grew wide in shock.

"I accidentally bumped you with my car last night." He admitted guiltily.

"My head hurts a little, but I don't feel anything else off about myself." You calmed down.

"That's because I only knocked you over and you hit the road pretty hard save for a few scuff marks." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, so that's what those are." You looked at your elbows and knees where the marks mostly were.

"I was going to bring you to the hospital but I was not in a state at the time that would've benefitted me." He again sounded guilty.

"State? What do you mean state?" You relaxed and leaned against the doorframe.

"He was a little fuzzy after he left a party we were at, I wasn't with him." Bret chimed in.

"Wait...you were drunk?" You looked at Jemaine, who now was looking down sadly (almost like a puppy XD)

"I realize it was stupid, but I was getting bored and Bret left with a girl." He mumbled.

"You leave your friend to drive home alone drunk for a girl?" You looked at Bret like he was stupid.

"I didn't know he was going to hit anyone." Bret sighed.

"I guess America isn't the only place with drunk drivers." You rolled your eyes.

"America? You're from America?" Jemaine looked up in suprise.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell? I'm not talking like you guys." you replied.

"I still have a slight hangover so, no, I didn't." He sat back down cause his legs were getting stiff.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. So, how am I getting back to my hotel?" You asked.

Jemaine and Bret looked at each other then to you and back confused. When Jemaine carefully examined you after the impact he didn't find any ID, cell phone, wallet, etc. on you, he assumed you came from town, or another party the way you darted out into the road last night. This was gonna be a fun adventure.


	3. Searching

"So, you were at a hotel?" Jemaine asked.  
"Do you know which one?" Bret followed.  
"No, and I know all my stuff is there though." You sighed as You leaned against the counter in the kitchen.  
Jemaine swished around the coffee he still had in the bottom of the cup and sighed. Bret slumped back and went to open his mouth but then closed it, repeated the motion and finally got a sound out.  
"You could try the yellow pages?" He chimed up.  
"Yeah, yeah we could." Jemaine agreed  
He gets up and grabs the phone book from the table next to the couch and sits back down. Thumbing through the pages he finds the hotel listings, he waves you to come closer.  
"Should we call all of them?" You ask nervously.  
"Well, we could go through the A's and B's first and if need be, you could stay here till we at least get close." Jemaine offered.  
"Um, Jemaine...where would she sleep?" Bret whispered even though she could hear.  
"Well, there's the couch or on nights your out she could use your bed," Jemaine stated as Bret put his lips to the mug and looked up at Jemaine with annoyance.  
"Uh, wouldn't that be awkward?" You chuckled rubbing the back of your neck smiling.  
"Well it was just an offer, and knowing the area there's a lot of hotels...or is there something else you can remember?" Jemaine asked again.  
"Um...well I know it wasn't a fancy hotel, it was a lower status hotel, but not a motel." You specified.  
"So that should narrow it down," Jemaine said cheerfully as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Yeah, sure it should." Bret said muffled into his coffee and rolled his eyes.  
Jemaine looked at him with a glare and sighed, even if they could narrow it down there was no way it was going to be easy. You sat with Jemaine after Bret went off around town to do whatever it was he usually did, find a girl, get food, etc. There was a long silence between you and Jemaine, then he got up and grabbed the phone off the wireless dock hooked to the wall, then walked into the bedroom and grabbed the notepad they use to write songs on and sat back down. Writing down the first few numbers of the smaller hotels, you were silent as you watched him start dialing the first number.


	4. Failure & Embarassment

It had been a few hours now, and Jemaine had made it through half of the list and most of the hotels said they hadn't seen you or your belongings, but said they would let you know if they did. You sighed as your head flopped onto the table.

"Well, we're only half way through that's gotta count for something." Jemaine leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, but should we call the police, maybe they can help search?" You mumbled into the table clear enough Jemaine could hear you.

"I suppose, but maybe we should wait for that part." Jemaine nervously replied.

"Why? Because you were drunk when you hit me?" You sarcastically glared at him, he blushed back, you got your answer. He sighed as you glared harder and dialed 911 and told them a 'not-so-honest' version of what happened and what you looked like, and what you were missing. The officer said they would call the rest of the hotels in the area and that you should relax until they found your belongings. You and Jemaine sighed in unison after hanging up with the officer, he finally spoke up.

"Well since you're staying here might as well get you some clothes to sleep in, let's go." He got up and put on a sweater, then his shoes, and grabbed his keys.

"Where are we going...couldn't I sleep in what I've got on?" You asked.

"I thought you'd want to be more comfortable in lounge clothes than in the (f/c) dress you're still wearing." He pointed out.

You looked yourself up and down kinda forgetting you were still in the dress. Giving into his offer would be kinda strange, seeing as how you're still strangers, but he had a point. You got up and walked over as he handed you a spare jacket from the rack on the wall, it was one of his. You walked out the door with him and got into the car, it started up a bit slow and you drove away to the nearest Wal-Mart. Walking in next to him was kinda intimidating seeing as how he's 6'1" and you're (height), but there was no helping it.

You found the ladies section and picked a pair of (f/c) sweatpants and a (f/c) short sleeved shirt, a 2 pack of slipper style socks with (f/c & pattern), but nothing else to prevent embarrassment in front of him.

\------Jemaine's POV------

She stood still looking through the different sweatpants and finally picked a color, then a shirt and a 2 pack of socks. For some reason, all I could do was watch her. It was simple but for some reason, I couldn't look away. 'Oh no, no, no, no...this is wrong.' I couldn't move, I was frozen as she walked closer with the items in hand. 

"Hey, do you think this'll be enough? Not too expensive?" She asked. I was zoned out until she repeated it one more time.

"Um, no, no that's not a problem even if it was." I said even though me and Bret weren't the richest people in New Zealand I wanted to be nice since I was the one who hit her with my car.

"Ok, just making sure...Oh and um I'm not going to worry about 'other things' if you get my drift." She blushed, I knew what she meant.

"That's ok, and as for shower stuff you can use my shampoo and body wash, Bret is a little more picky about that." I offered.

She nodded in agreement, we walked to the checkout and I paid for the stuff. We drove back and she went to shower in the bathroom, I have to say I'm glad Bret's not home this evening, he had texted me while we were out he was working late tonight. 

\------Normal POV------

You came out of the bathroom, dressed more comfortably in your new temporary PJs. Walking to the living room you find Jemaine sitting on the couch with his arms spread along the back. You sit next to him and he looks at you then back to the TV.

"So what's on TV?" You ask curling your knees up to your chin.

"It's a re-run of a kids show me and Bret used to watch in college." He replied not breaking eye contact with the flashing screen.

"What's it called?" You asked using your peripheral vision to focus on him.

"Albi the Racist Dragon." He said blankly.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqrWldkrud4)

The show was short but quirky. Not like the claymation shows in America, not that there were any, movies in stop-motion were more common than tv shows. Before either of you had realized it you were asleep on the couch, his arms still stretched out and his head leaned back and mouth wide open, he was quietly snoring. You were curled up against his side sound asleep, after a while he woke up and wiped a small trail of drool from the side of his mouth which was now dry. He noticed you were also sleeping and quietly carried you bridal style to his and Bret's room and laid you on Bret's bed, went to the bathroom and got some water to rehydrate his mouth, then finally laid down in his own bed giving back into the sleep that had claimed him in the living room.

A few hours later, your subconscious got the better of you. You sleepily walked over to Jemaine's bed quiet enough he was unaware, snuggled up to his side the whole night through and him too asleep to do anything about it or care. As the clock ticked away and the sun rose, Bret had come back in the middle of the night because he was back in his bed by the time Jemaine woke up...which led to a shocking wake up call.

"Bret...Bret! Wake up!" He whispered trying to wake his sleeping roommate without moving too much.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he rolled over to look at Jemaine.

"I need a little help here." Jemaine wiggled to loosen his arms since you were wrapped around him tightly, as he wiggled you shifted to get more comfortable.

"How can I help? You got yourself into this...I have no opinions when it comes to your actions Jemaine." Bret said sleepily (it's obvious he's not paying full attention)

He sighed, "Never mind, it's not like you could help anyway." As he says this you sigh, your eyes flutter open, and then wide in shock as you realized what was happening.

"Oh no...no, no, no." You scrambled back and stood up after rolling off the bed, backing away.

"(y/n), it's ok. I'm not mad at you, you did nothing wrong." He put his hands up calmingly as you gathered your things and moved into the living room.

"I-I'm just gonna go now, ok, I'm going to go to the police station and see if they found my things and my hotel." You kept pacing back and forth trying to distance yourself from him.

"I think the police would've called by now if that were the case, (y/n)." He stated as his hands slapped against his sides. Just as he said this the phone on the dock rang out, he walks over and answers it.

"Yes? Yeah, yeah she's here. Ok, here she is." He gestured to you with the phone, walking over you take the phone and put it to your ear. He walks back into the living room and puts his hand on his head as he started pacing.

"Hello?" You answered the voice on the other end.

"Yes, we may have found your belongings at this hotel." He gave you an address and you snapped your fingers at Jemaine, he walks over and mouths 'what?' as he raises his arms in a shrug.

"I need paper and a pen to write this down." You panicked as the man spoke again. "Yes, I'm still here sir." 

Jemaine grabbed the notepad he wrote the numbers on and the pencil then handed it to you. "Here you go."

"Thank you." You whispered as he saluted you're welcome and walked over to the counter and leaned on it.

Writing down the address and hanging up politely, you sat down relieved. "They found my ID at this hotel here (enter random NZ address for the hotel)." 

"Yeah, I noticed. So do you want a ride?" He asked sadly not even looking up from the floor.

"No, I think I'll take a taxi. If you wouldn't mind covering the fare." You chuckled disappointedly.

"No, no I don't mind. I'll be right back." He went back to the room, Bret was still there sitting up stretching. Picking up his wallet he picked out the amount needed for fare to that location then walked back out.

"Here's ($$ amount) for the taxi...Are you sure you don't want a ride?" He asked again looking right through you, trying to avoid your eyes.

"I'm sure." You replied trying to do the same as he was, eye contact right now was difficult.

You walked out with your things and caught a taxi. Jemaine stood outside on the stairs as the breeze blew his curly hair in front of his glasses, not looking back you sighed as the taxi drove away. He walked back inside and sat on the couch, his hair still in the way, Bret walked in and sat next to him.

"You're crying aren't you?" Obviously, he asked Jemaine who had 2 wet streaks down his face. (A/N: This can be a good moment to insert this... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rjHZQ_LQsg) 

"No, I'm not. I just have some hair under my glasses and in my eyes." He lied.

"Ok, say whatever you want. I have no room to talk, as I said before 'I have no opinions when it comes to your actions.'" He repeated from earlier (apparently he was paying attention ^.^')

Jemaine looked at him after moving some hair out of the way, Bret turned on the TV and Jemaine sighed as his attention drifted to it. That was the end of the embarassment...for now.


	5. Lack of Love

You checked back into the hotel after the taxi dropped you off. Finding your belongings still in the room, you sat on the bed and sighed.  
"I can't believe I did that." You fell back on the bed with your arms spread out like a T. "It was...rude." Your eyes closed and you sighed again.  
Laying there in the darkening room as the sun set, Jemaine was having his own self pep-talk back at the apartment that turned into a full-blown conversation when he dragged Bret into it.  
\------Jemaine & Bret's Apartment------  
Jemaine was getting ready for bed, after brushing his teeth he turned out the lights and Bret was already half-asleep.  
"Bret?" Jemaine whispered into the darkness.  
"Hmm?" Bret mumbled into his pillow.  
"D-do you think I made a mistake?" Jemaine asked laying like straight as a board with his hands folded on his chest.  
"What do you mean 'mistake'? Bret propped himself up on his elbow, he was now interested in this conversation.  
"I don't know, maybe I should've taken her straight to the hospital and taken responsibility for what I did." Jemaine sighed.  
"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have met her the way you did," Bret added.  
"What do you mean?" Jemaine was confused.  
Bret sighed, "If you had brought her to the hospital, you wouldn't have treated her the way you did."  
"I only treated her how I think someone would've treated me in the same event." Jemaine admitted.  
"Yeah, but think about it Jemaine. Would someone really have done what you did?" Bret reasoned.  
"Again, I'm confused." Jemaine sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table between them.  
Bret shifted to also sit up, "A normal person would've taken you straight to the hospital, but the way you handled it only happens in cliche love stories." Bret stated.  
Jemaine's eyes darted from left to right analyzing what Bret had just said, his mouth opened and his eyes widened at the sudden realization of Bret's accuracy.  
"I could see it on both your and hers faces when she woke up the morning after you hit her, it's basically the Florence Nightingale effect but in reverse." Bret was on to something.  
"What's that?" Jemaine asked.  
"It's a situation where a caregiver develops romantic and/or sexual feelings for their patient, even if very little communication or contact takes place outside of basic care. Feelings may fade once the patient is no longer in need of care, either by recovery or death. But in your case, you fell for her cause you played hero." Bret spouted this knowledge skillfully.  
"So what should I do? This is all my fault, how do I fix it?" Jemaine went back to his previous laying position.  
"Maybe you should just go to her and admit you love her." Bret turned off the lamp and rolled over facing the wall, "Good night, Jemaine."  
"Good night, Bret." Jemaine stayed absolutely still, left with nothing but his thoughts and questions. 'Should I do it? What if I get rejected? What would she say? The worst she can say is no, right?' He sighed and yawned and put his glasses on the table, closed his eyes and dozed off thinking about his plan for the next day.  
\------Back at the Hotel------  
You had had enough, wallowing in self-pity was getting you nowhere. You wondered what was going through your head when all that embarrassment had happened. It was pitch black outside and you couldn't sleep, and you weren't going out for fear of reoccurring events. You paced in front of the bed in your room with the TV on mute for moving light, it helped you focus.  
"I feel bad about what I did, but I took it out on him like it was his fault. CURSE MY SUBCONSCIOUS!" You quietly yelled as not to wake any close by hotel-stayers in other rooms.  
Sitting on the floor in front of the TV you looked at the floor, thinking about what to do.  
"Maybe I'll make it up to him." You said..."No, no, it's not that simple, I shoved him away, there's no way to forgive that so easily." You sighed.  
"I could go see him, but it's too soon, maybe he needs space and time to think it over." You admitted as you looked up and put your head against the end of the bed.  
"But how would I know, he doesn't seem all that easily angered. I could try, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, if I get him a small gift it might help soften the blow." You decided to write some ideas down that might appeal to Jemaine's interests, musical things, food, anything you picked up on during your stay. You didn't have much money, but you were damn well gonna try your best to fix this, and you thought maybe he did too. You went to sleep with the muted, flashing TV still on prepping yourself for the next day's events...anything could happen...especially where love is involved.


	6. Forgiveness

The sun rose and hit Jemaine's pale face, his hair had covered his eyes in his sleep due to tossing and turning. He was dreaming about the crash like a nightmare that was less than terrifying, he stretched and wiped the drool from his cheek (the rest had dried into his pillow), he slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness coming from the window.

"Bret? You awake?" He yawned putting his glasses back on, with his vision clear he saw that Bret was gone. "He must be at work or something." He sat up on the edge of the bed.

Walking into the kitchen after fully waking up, there was a note taped to the fridge, "Jemaine, I went to meet with Maury, he called earlier this morning and said there was a meeting today, I told him you couldn't make it. I said you were sick, so as your best friend I covered for you, go fix this thing with (y/n). ~ Bret"

"Oh, great...I know how Maury gets, I think she would've been ok if I was late. She doesn't even know I'm coming." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his curls, leaning against the counter.

He made some coffee and sat down, sipping and contemplating, 'What should my plan of action be? A gift of sorts, a rose, no a bouquet?' He pondered, "Damn, I can't think of anything romantic enough." He put his head in his hands with his elbows on the table, depressed about his options. He didn't know what to do, but then again...neither did you.

Sitting on the bed at the hotel, you pondered what to get him as well. Not knowing much about him, you thought hard, you knew he was into music, seeing as he and Bret were in a band from what you gathered. You groaned and flopped back on the bed while your feet dangled, "What should I get him, he probably has a crap ton of guitar picks, so that's out, maybe it should be something cheap enough since I still need cab fare to get to his apartment." You contemplated. "Think, think, think...COME ON BRAIN WORK!" You cursed yourself, your brain only seemed to do the "smart stuff" when you were asleep or not paying much attention to certain things, it plagued you by doing this all the time.

Both of you sat/laid there silent as your thoughts and options were weighed and dismissed, self-devils advocacy was a pain in the butt, but everyone knows...Love finds a way.

\------Elsewhere------  
Bret sat in the small office with Maury, who was a bit peeved that Jemaine was a no-show, even though Bret covered for Jemaine, Maury was not impressed. 

"So, part 1 of the band meeting. Since you two came back home to New Zealand your fan base has gone up from just Mel to at least 5 including her." Maury told Bret happily.

"So, Mel isn't the only fan anymore?" Bret was shocked, this was good news...seems going to America was the best thing they did, until Maury cleared his throat.

"Yes, but there is one teeny-tiny little problem." Maury paused. "Mel has decided to play tourist." Maury broke the silence.

Bret's face went from cheerful to blank in 2 seconds. This was not good, Jemaine and Bret hadn't had many problems with Mel back in NY, but now she could torment them on home field. She seemed to like Bret more than Jemaine (most of the time), but that wasn't the point, she was a bit scary when it came to her fangirl/stalkerish nature. Jemaine was going to HATE this news once Bret got the chance to tell him.  
\------Back to the main reason you're reading this------

Bret was getting dressed out of his gray sweatpants and white shirt, he changed into a pair of light tan, baggy style jeans, and a green v-neck tee. He went to bathroom and finger swished his curls back so they wouldn't be in his face, he also checked to make sure he looked decent enough because his eyes were still puffy looking from the crying he did the day you left. He was good, he sighed as he grabbed the same sweater you wore to the Walmart, (it still smelled like you) and put his shoes on at the door and grabbed the car keys off the hook at the door. He got in a started the car, he'd pick up a gift on the way to the hotel (he still had the address since you wrote it down).

You picked out a pretty shirt in (f/c) and a knee length skirt in (second f/c), earrings, a necklace, and put on (fave smell) perfume. Walking out the door, you waved a taxi down and told him where the address was (you saw it when you looked at a piece of mail on a table). He was driving nervously as he clutched the steering wheel tightly, and you were shaking in your high heeled boots as you approached the apartment. 

You walked out of the cab and went up to the door, you knocked hoping someone was home. You felt relief as Bret opened the door,

"Bret, where's Jemaine? I need to talk to him." You asked.

"Oh, he, uh, just left to go to your hotel to talk to you." Bret replied sleepily, he had slept after the band meeting since Jemaine wasn't home anyway.

"Y-you're kidding..." Your shoulders dropped depressingly, and you slumped against the doorway.

"No, he left about 35 minutes ago. I went to our band meeting without him so he could track you down." He admitted.

You sigh and start to walk back to the taxi, which is gone from the street. "Thanks, Bret, oh man, he drove away...damn." You groaned, hadn't even paid the fare, didn't even have a gift. 

"You're welcome. Good luck finding him." Bret said closing the door yawning.

\------Jemaine View------

He drove to the hotel and parked in the lot, walked into the lobby and to the woman at the desk.

"Is there a girl here in (hotel room number)? I need to talk to her." He was panting due to being out of breath from being nervous.

"Um, yeah she left here in a taxi not too long ago, I think she went out looking for someone." The woman politely answered him after checking your name on the computer.

"Really?" He groaned, "I can't believe this, now I have to go find her." He walked back out and said "Thank You" as he did as not to be rude.

He got back into the car and started the engine, he peeled out of the lot in a rush. You started to walk into town, taking the quiet alleyways which were colder with the breeze that blew through the city. His driving grew sporadic as he grew nervous wondering where you were, he kept darting his eyes back and forth across every street he drove on. He wasn't paying attention as a small mass slammed its hands on the hood before being thrown back by the force of the car. 'Oh no not again!' Jemaine cursed himself. He got out of the car and walked to the front, and what should make eye contact was you sitting on the ground nervously chuckling and a bit sore.

"What are you doing out here? I was looking for you at the hotel." Jemaine took your hands and helped you to your feet and steady yourself.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I went to the apartment looking for you, but Bret told me you went out and that you missed a band meeting to find me." You replied loudly.

"I felt bad about the other day, I bet that whole cuddle thing wasn't your fault was it?" He asked innocently.

"No, it wasn't how'd you know?" You replied in surprise.

"Well, you seemed out of it that morning, so I figured that you weren't in control almost like you were sleep walking." He chuckled. 

You blushed at his accuracy to the event, "Yeah, I usually don't sleep walk, but when I do, I do some weird stuff." You rubbed the back of your neck, "Ow, that smarts." You flinched at the contact.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried as he veered his head around to check your neck, it was sore and red from scraping the road.

"Yeah, I guess when you get hit by a car twice the pain just kinda loops around doesn't it?" You laughed lightly and chewed your lip, he looked in your eyes and you looked in his. He suddenly hugged you, glad that you were ok from the second collision. Your eyes widened, he released you from his grip and blushed. 

"Sorry, I-um, thought a hug was a small start, a kiss just seemed a bit cliche." He said nervously, but then you grabbed his face and shoved your mouth onto his, came back and replied with "Right now, I could care less about a cliche, we knew as soon as I did my whole subconscious cuddle thing it was already an uncomfortable situation." As your hands held his face and he was beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a quick and small chapter, I'm trying to keep it interesting for those of you reading...but sometimes my mind gets the better of me and decides to post everything ahead of continuity, plus the story needs to stay slow for me to be able to keep in character more (I'm kinda losing touch with my obsession with Jemaine, I recently had another obsession kinda take over...I'll explain that later) but if it gets worse, and you stop reading, I'm sorry and hope you enjoy the rest.


End file.
